A social-networking system, such as LinkedIn, may benefit from improving the degree to which search results match search queries, such as search queries for people, job openings, companies, and so on. Additionally, the social-networking system may benefit from the usefulness or distinctiveness of user interfaces in which search results are presented to a user of the social-networking system.